


Your Sunshine on My Rainy Day

by pendulum_star



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angelmakershipping, Bluestarshipping, Datastormshipping, F/M, LetsMakeYusakuSmile2019, M/M, Saveshipping, Smilesaku2019, Yusaku deserves so much love okay, more tags will be added once I add more ships and characters!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendulum_star/pseuds/pendulum_star
Summary: A collection of short drabbles for Let's Make Yusaku Smile 2019!There will be a few different ships for Yusaku, but the main focus is for making Yusaku happy and letting him know just how many hearts his smile has touched. ♡





	1. Link (Yusaku x Ryoken)

This was a sight Ryoken could get used to.

Delicate fingertips reached out and slowly stroked the cheek of the one lying beside him, admiring the way his soft skin felt against his touch. The gentle moonlight had seeped its way through the break in the curtains, highlighting the stunning features of his lover’s face as he lost himself in bright green eyes.

“Ryoken?”

Yusaku’s gentle melody of a whisper brought Ryoken out of his daze, his own soft blue eyes regaining their focus as he hummed to let Yusaku know that he was listening. 

“Is something on your mind?”

“Mm…” Ryoken answered with a small smile, his thumb continuing to stroke Yusaku’s cheek. “I’m just glad today went as smooth as it did.” Yusaku shifted slightly, getting himself a bit more comfortable before placing his hand over Ryoken’s own, his fingers gently brushing up against the ring that glimmered in the moonlight.

“Me too,” he whispered in return. “You did a wonderful job with preparations. It went perfectly because of you, Ryoken.” A faint blush spread across Ryoken’s cheeks for a moment as he avoided his now-husband’s gaze with an embarrassed chuckle. It was true that Ryoken had spent so much of his time planning their wedding; Yusaku wasn’t too fussed about the details, so he was happy to leave the organizing to Ryoken, pitching in every now and again when he was asked to.

But all of Ryoken’s hard work had paid off, with the wedding being a complete success and an entertaining reception to follow afterwards; everyone had a wonderful time… especially the newlyweds.

“I’m glad you think so,” Ryoken replied once he managed to look Yusaku in the eyes again, moving his hand with Yusaku’s so he could hold onto his gently and give it a light squeeze. “Thank you for allowing us to have our wedding by Stardust Road.”

“Of course.” It was Yusaku’s turn to smile, the sight far too stunning for Ryoken to handle. “I know how much that spot means to you.”

Yusaku’s words made Ryoken’s heart melt in his chest all over again as he was reminded of just how committed Yusaku was to their relationship. He had brought up the idea of Stardust Road as their wedding venue as he had started preparations, somewhat convinced that Yusaku would turn it down, but he was completely for it and enthusiastic about it; and what a lovely venue it was, with the ocean glowing just as their lips touched to seal their fate to their brighter path. Truly it was a sight to behold, one they wouldn’t have seen if Yusaku hadn’t understood the meaning behind his partner’s favourite view.

What he had done to deserve Yusaku, Ryoken wasn’t sure, but he was grateful every single day for that gift.

The two fell into a brief moment of silence, just gazing into each other’s eyes as they both silently thanked all the stars in the sky for letting them find each other after all this time.

“Mm… Finally, our hearts are officially connected.” Ryoken sighed happily, squeezing Yusaku’s hand once again to have his husband return it just as much. 

“Our hearts have always had that link, Ryoken.” Yusaku hummed, scooting a little closer to steal some of his lover’s warmth. “They’ve been bonded together for as long as I can remember. There was no need for it to be officially, as I already knew it in my heart as I’m sure you did too.”

Ah Yusaku… Right as always. Ryoken had no arguments against that.

“Although I have to admit, I do like your new name,” he continued, an amused smirk upon his face to match the tone in his voice. “Ryoken Fujiki. It has a nice ring to it.”

Ryoken had to let out a soft laugh at that, moving his hand away from Yusaku’s own to wrap it around his waist and keep him close to his chest. “It was a name I was more than happy to take as my own. It speaks of a new adventure – one just for you and me.”

“An adventure for the two of us?” Yusaku’s smirk faded to a gentle smile, his eyes soon fluttering to a close as he embraced the warmth Ryoken gave him. “I like that.”

And Ryoken took the silence that slowly fell between them to admire his husband in his arms once more, his cheeks actually starting to hurt from how much he had smiled throughout the day, but he had no regrets in the slightest; and now he could spend the rest of his life waking up to the same sight that made his heart race as if it were falling in love with him for the very first time as they planned their new path together.

But for now? Ryoken was happy to just steal a soft kiss to Yusaku’s smiling lips before closing his eyes as well, whispering three little words before letting sleep take him too.

“Yeah. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to be participating in this event! You can find all information on the Let's Make Yusaku Smile event here:  
> https://letsmakeyusakusmile.tumblr.com/post/184290020622/introducing-the-lets-make-yusaku-smile-event
> 
> Feel free to come cry with me about datastorm or anything else on Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/lunaa_meng


	2. Bloom (Yusaku x Yuya)

“How long do I need to keep my eyes closed for?”

A light laugh left Yuya’s lips as he continued to pull on Yusaku’s hand, gently guiding him to his surprise destination. “Just a little longer I promise!”

“You said that the last time I asked.”

“And I’ll say it the next time too!” The shorter male teased, his hands squeezing Yusaku’s which earned a light chuckle from the one being mysteriously dragged.

He had no idea what was happening or where they were going; Yuya had just surprised him once Yusaku had come down the stairs after getting dressed from his shower, taking his hands and leading him into their car before telling him to close his eyes. It had been tempting to let Yusaku’s curiosity get the better of him, but luckily the drive wasn’t that far and he was guided out of the car and taken on a brief walk to their destination; and despite the sudden gesture, Yusaku couldn’t help but find Yuya’s enthusiasm infectious, especially considering what day it was.

“Alright!” Yuya chirped, slowly getting Yusaku to come to a stop. “You can open your eyes now!”

It took Yusaku a second to have his eyes adjust to sunlight, but once they had… he was at a complete loss for words.

Because standing right before him were endless wisteria trees in full bloom, their petals decorating the sky thanks to the gentle breeze that surrounded them as they guided his gaze to the picnic set up in front of him – a soft blanket set on the ground with two plastic cups to match the basket no doubt filled with wonderful treats made by Yuya himself.

“Y–… Yuya?” Yusaku whispered, stunned by the sight. “What is this…?”

“You remember this place, don’t you?” Yusaku can hear the grin in his voice, and his breath hitches lightly as he felt Yuya take his hand once more. Brief memories flashed by in an instant – of nervous gazes and trembling fingertips as three words fell from Yuya’s lips only to have them returned by Yusaku before their lips had touched for the first time.

“Ah… Of course,” he answered, his lips curving upwards into a small smile. “This is where we confessed five years ago.”

“Exactly.” Yuya slowly moved forward, turning around to face Yusaku so he was in his lover’s view. “It’s been a really long time since we were last here and considering what day it is, I wanted to do something special.”

Yuya…

Yusaku’s heart warmed at his partner’s words, taking a step towards him and pulling his hands away from his hold to gently cup Yuya’s cheeks before pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. He couldn’t believe all the effort Yuya had put into this surprise, even after all this time of loving each other, where nervous confessions became sharing vows and giving each other rings. Yuya still managed to sweep Yusaku off his feet, and that was a gift Yusaku was looking forward to experience over and over again as time went on.

With their feelings happily expressed through the gentle touch of their lips, Yusaku pulled away, smiling down at his husband to show just how much he appreciated his attention and affections. Yuya returned the gaze, and leaned up on his tip toes to quickly steal one more kiss before whispering against Yusaku’s lips..

“Happy Anniversary, Yusaku.”

“Mm. Happy Anniversary, Yuya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Glad to have the next prompt out now since I have work in about... 8 hours oops. Time for bed haha.
> 
> Information for the Let's Make Yusaku Smile event:  
> https://letsmakeyusakusmile.tumblr.com/post/184290020622/introducing-the-lets-make-yusaku-smile-event
> 
> Feel free to come talk to me about Yusaku x Yuya or anything else on Twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/lunaa_meng


	3. Eyes (Yusaku x Aoi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were many things that Aoi loved about Yusaku, but his eyes were the one major part of him that took her breath away.

There were many things Aoi loved about Yusaku.

She adored his smile – one that spoke of confidence, of genuine joy and of hope for the future. She was captivated by his voice  – a soft melody that through quiet laughs or gentle whispers always put her in a trance. She was enamoured by Yusaku’s looks – how pink and blue blended beautifully together with his hair that complimented his fair skin perfectly. His looks were always something to be admired, and Aoi, among many students at Den City High School, was no stranger to that fact.

But out of everything she could possibly think of, Aoi loved Yusaku’s eyes most of all, for they were the window to his soul. She could tell how he was feeling with just one look to his eyes as he kept all of his emotions in that ocean of emerald.

When he was hard at work, there was a determined shine that lingered in his eyes. Whether it was homework or dueling, it was hard to break that focused stare from whatever required his attention.

When he was deep in thought, Yusaku’s eyes tended to have a soft glaze over them, as if trapped in his own mind and unable to break free until he was satisfied with what he had been pondering about. It was only when his pupils shrunk did Aoi ever try to break him free from his thoughts, knowing all too well that he was in a state of panic and needed a distraction.

When he was angry, there was a burning flame that lit up his eyes. Aoi didn’t have to see his tense shoulders or hear his seething breaths to know that there was a fuse inside him that was ready to blow when the endless rage in his usual soft eyes already gave away that fact. Yet no matter how much the fire in his eyes grew, nothing brought more relief than the sight of it slowly being extinguished by Aoi’s own calming words as she held him and promised that they would have vengeance together over what was harming him.

When Yusaku was sad, it was as if a light had lost its way in the green that Aoi adored. She never had to ask if he was okay, because she could see the heartbreak in his eyes. With one glance, she knew to move closer and take a hold of his hand, giving it occasional squeezes to remind him that she would always be there for him – that she cared for him. Loved him.

And bit by bit the heartbreak would fade and the light would return like the sun breaking through the clouds after thunderstorm.

But out of all expressions that lingered in Yusaku’s eyes, Aoi’s favourite without a doubt was when he was happy. Whether it was when he was smiling, laughing or just generally finding something amusing, there was a sparkle that made his eyes shine and made Aoi’s heart do flips in her chest as a result. She was pretty sure Yusaku was fully aware of how much a simple glimmer in his gaze made her feel, but Aoi didn’t mind. It wasn’t anything she was embarrassed about; she _wanted_ Yusaku to know that his happiness was her whole world and that the joy in his eyes meant everything to her.

Because if there was one thing that Aoi had learned over the last few years from the war with Lightning and from loving Yusaku, it was that some things were worth protecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah unfortunately I was out most of the day and didn't get a chance to post this on time to my timezone oops :'D But it's here regardless and I'm so happy to post content for this ship! I love them so much ;o;
> 
> Information for the Let's Make Yusaku Smile event:  
> https://letsmakeyusakusmile.tumblr.com/post/184290020622/introducing-the-lets-make-yusaku-smile-event
> 
> Feel free to come talk to me about Yusaku x Aoi/Saveshipping/Angelmakershipping or anything else on Twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/lunaa_meng


End file.
